Rain
by ChineseDragon
Summary: On a cold, rainy day, a lonely young girl meets kenshin as a child and a strong bond grows between them. KenshinOC
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A young boy,  
  
crimson hair,  
  
violet eyes,  
  
a fatal hand of sword.  
  
A damp spring night,  
  
A boy walking along the streets of a deserted town with no inhabitants at least not any more.  
  
This was a familiar territory to the boy but not in a pleasant way~  
  
The rain fell as if to never stop yet it was a peaceful and gentle. As the tiny water gems fell from the sky a young warrior about 12 walked along not stopping or looking back once. His name Kenshin meaning devotion. His clothes soaked his, hair pasted to his cheeks and the back of his neck, he continued walking. He had no destination, no family, no friends.  
  
To his left a blood stained sword and a lonely sad heart.  
  
The rain continued to fall not stopping for anyone or anything. A young girl about 11 sat inside away from the sad rain, listening to it hit against the roof of the lifeless dojo. The girl also had no family just a young pet hawk she had found. As the hawk sat on her head she sat in a dark empty corner of the dojo.  
  
To the girls left an empty sketch book, a pencil and lonely sad heart also.  
  
The girls name was Nozomi meaning hope. She normally loved this kind of weather as it was her favorite kind of day when it was rainy and windy but today she felt different. She felt that something bad was going to happen and she had no idea what to expect.   
  
She just sat there mind blank, and heart empty. Without thinking she then got up and walked over to the door and slide it open.  
  
About to walk out into the rain suddenly she stopped. She shook her head as if coming out of a trance and said quietly "No baka…"  
  
She stood there in the doorway and looked down at the floor. Her reddish brown hair which was tied back fell over one shoulder.  
  
Suddenly a feathery wing and small breeze swept across the top of her head. She looked up to see her only friend fly out into the rainy dark spring day before her.   
  
"Taka!" she yelled as she chased off after her hawk. "Taka come back!" she once again yelled. Taka was out of sight. But she didn't care about the rain. Nozomi ran after her friend until her soaking wet socks told her to stop.   
  
She stood still for a minute and looked off into the distance. The rain was still falling and her legs were sore. Suddenly she collapsed onto her knees into a puddle. Her blue dragonfly kimono was now wet and her hair was pasted to her cheeks but none of that bothered her. What did was herself. Nozomi loved to draw but she never thought she was good enough and now she had no one left not even her own pet hawk.   
  
She sat there in the puddle head facing down, arms to her side. She couldn't take it anymore her hands formed into wrists and her face became red. She closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek and splashed into the puzzle. She opened her eyes and watched the ripples in the puddle.  
  
As they faded a figure appeared in the puddle…a boy. He too was soaked by the rain but it didn't bother him either.  
  
"A-are you all right?" the boy asked as Nozomi looked up.   
  
"…Aa…demo my hawk flew away…" she answered.  
  
Kenshin stood there looking at Nozomi with sorrowful eyes. This 12 year old boy who had no friends or family knew how it felt to be lonely also.   
  
"I'll help you look for her…if you want……" Kenshin quietly said not wanting others to have to feel sad.   
  
Nozomi just sat there for a minute and finally answered "Daijoubu you don't have to if you don't want………" in a quavering quiet voice.   
  
Nozomi still sitting in the puddle looked down. Kenshin for the first time looked into the girl's eyes and saw that she too was lonely and just wanted a friend.   
  
"Daijoubu I don't mind." Kenshin answered holding his hand out to help the Nozomi up. Nozomi accepted and Kenshin helped her up out of the puddle. They started looking for Taka, Nozomi calling out her name Kenshin walking along silently looking everywhere he could think of looking.  
  
Not much later sitting in the rain Kenshin found Taka.She had been hiding in a sakura tree. Taka immediately saw Kenshin and swooped down onto his head. Surprised at first but then he grinned happy that he had found Taka.   
  
He and Taka, who was still on his head, went looking for Nozomi. In a few short minutes Kenshin and Taka spotted Nozomi. She was also looking along a row of sakura trees.  
  
"Taka…" she faintly cried. Still in her wet kimono she continued looking. Not knowing who was behind her. Suddenly Taka let out a cry and Nozomi turned around. "Taka!" she cried with joy seeing her hawk friend was safe.  
  
Without thinking Nozomi ran toward Kenshin and gave him a thank you hug and when she did so accidentally tackled him to the ground. And Taka who had been on Kenshin's head in the nick of time flew up out of the way.   
  
Kenshin lay there on the ground surprised as could be as Nozomi smiling and happy still lay on Kenshin with her arms wrapped around him. Eyes closed and mouth smiling Nozomi didn't realize what she was doing until she heard Taka once again cry out. When she did she opened her eyes and her mouth turned to a flat embarrassed line from the smile she had had on no more than a few seconds ago. After blinking a few times and seeing Kenshin's blushing face no more than a foot away immediately sprang up. Blushing she held her hand in a fist up against her mouth no knowing what to say.  
  
"…Suamanu…I just…got a little excited……" she quietly said blushing. Taka let out yet another cry and swooped down onto Nozomi's head.  
  
"Daijoubu" Kenshin said smiling and rubbing his head. He got up and stroked Taka's head.  
  
"Thank you for finding Taka………w-would you like to come to our dojo? ………" Nozomi asked as she begun to blush even more. They both stood there speechless for a few minutes. Nozomi continuing to blush and Kenshin staring blankly at her.   
  
"……well…if you don't mind I suppose……" Kenshin said to embarrassed to finish. He figured that'd be a good idea after all he was lonely and it was obvious she was too.   
  
Nozomi gave a small smile. Until it struck her she didn't know his name!   
  
"I'm Kenshin nice to meet you." he answered as if almost reading her mind.  
  
"Nozomi and this is Taka." she replied as she held her arm out for her hawk to come down onto. "Nice to met you too." she continued to smile.  
  
They both walked back to the dojo. Taka on Nozomi's head once again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
This is my first fic so be nice.  
  
Please Read+Review!!!!!!! 


	2. To my Dear Friend, Nozomi

RAIN- Chapter 2  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CD: I hope you people like my first story, I know it's not too good but I worked really hard on it. So please read and review if you like it!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When they got to the dojo Nozomi immediately went into one of the old bedrooms. She picked up some old boys clothes from the floor she had found not to long ago. She didn't know who they belonged to but she had kept them there anyway. She handed them to Kenshin and she went to find some of her own clothes. She left the room and went into her own. She picked out one of her few kimonos and changed also. When Kenshin reappeared he was wearing a navy shirt and white pants. Nozomi was wearing a green kimono with a leave pattern on it.   
  
It was still rainy when they got home and it was far from night. Kenshin who wasn't one to talk much went onto the porch and watched the rain fall. Quietly Nozomi slid open one of the doors and peered out at Kenshin. He didn't notice her. She couldn't help but let out a faint smile upon her face. She felt happy that some one was now with her here in the dojo, and not just Taka.  
  
She closed the door and went to get her sketch book. For once in a long time she felt like drawing. She went into yet another room and slid open the door but only a little bit. She looked out onto the porch where Kenshin still sat. She began drawing the side profile of a face. Then hair and finally a face. Nozomi was drawing Kenshin.   
  
It was one of the best pictures she had ever drawn yet it still displeased her. She felt her mouth turn into a slight frown. She had continually looked up now and then to study Kenshin's face. But this time when she looked up no one was there. She got up and looked outside. She went and peered into the next room. Until she herd something.  
  
It was her pencil dropping from its spot on top of the sketch book. She looked over to the spot where a few minutes ago she was seated. There was Kenshin, in his hands he held Nozomi's sketch book studying the picture of himself. Soon a small smile appeared on his face.  
  
Nozomi began to blush. She walked over and sat down in front of Kenshin. He didn't look up.   
  
"Sumanu, for drawing you without asking first." She shyly said.  
  
"Daijoubu...it's quite good actually." Kenshin replied.  
  
"Thank you…" Nozomi answered. Kenshin finally looked up at Nozomi who was still blushing and looking down. He smiled.   
  
~***~  
  
Later as Kenshin and Nozomi walked along the cherry blossom trees and river they talked about there recent life neither one dared to mention their life as younger children. Nozomi told how she was living by herself. How she meet Taka and just basically how she wished she could draw better. Kenshin sympathized her by reminding her how good her sketch of him was.   
  
She denied.  
  
Kenshin explained how he was working for the revolutionaries and why he had a sword. But he dared not to reveal his true identity to Nozomi, as he wanted her not to have to become part of his problem. They later returned to the dojo. It had stayed cloudy all day except for when Kenshin and Nozomi where walking along the bank. At that one time the sunset painted the sky a bright orange red. But as night fell it became cloudy again.  
  
Kenshin remained in the clothes Nozomi had lent him. Nozomi differently changed into a pair of pants and red shirt. She set up an extra bed in one of the empty rooms that was close to hers and informed Kenshin that he could sleep there. He thanked her and went outside to the porch once again. Kenshin closed his eyes and soon heard a rustling noise. He opened his eyes and looked around, but only saw a few sakura fall from a close by sakura tree.   
  
Kenshin soon lost interest in the blossoms and closed his eyes once again and slowly fell into a light sleep. He awoke not much later only to see Nozomi jump down from the sakura tree that had recently lost a few blossoms. Eyes wide open they both looked at each other with surprise. Kenshin wondering what Nozomi had been doing in the sakura tree and Nozomi surprised to see Kenshin awake, as she thought he was asleep.  
  
"Sorry if I awoke you…" Nozomi began after a stream of silence.  
  
"Huh…oh no daijoubu." he politely replied.  
  
They returned to inside the dojo and went into their own rooms. Nozomi sat down on her futon. She looked down at the floor and to her left, there lay her sketch book. She picked it up and it opened to her sketch of Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin…" she whispered to herself. She remembered what he had said earlier. 'Daijoubu…it's quite good actually.'  
  
She couldn't bring herself to smile yet she was some what happy.   
  
"Oyasumi-nasai Nozomi." she heard a voice say. She looked up and saw Kenshin at the door.   
  
"Aa oyasumi-nasai to you too." she quietly replied.  
  
"Nozomi…" Kenshin began.  
  
"Aa?…" she quietly answered as she looked at Kenshin. She looked back down at her sketch book. The sound of foot steps told her he was coming toward her. Out of the corner of her eye to her left she could see Kenshin.   
  
"You're quite the artist Nozomi…" he began.   
  
"No...I hate my drawings they're terrible..." she depressingly confessed.   
  
"What do you mean Nozomi they're great!" he shockingly replied. "Here let me show u how I draw"   
  
He held out his hand. Nozomi handed him her sketch book. Flipping through to a clean page he picked up her pencil also.  
  
Nozomi watched as Kenshin tried to draw a simple cherry blossom. When he was finished he showed it to Nozomi. She couldn't laugh a little. He turned the notebook back around studied it. It was pretty obvious he decided. Nothing he had ever seen was that badly drawn.   
  
Though it was the worst picture in Nozomi's sketch book he signed it.   
  
"So you can remember who drew this." he commented as he handed her the sketch book. She studied it for a moment after a while she smiled.  
  
"Thank You." she said as she hugged him. He blushed a bit, but was content.  
  
"Your welcome." he replied. Kenshin got up and went to the door. As he left he once again said "Oyasumi nasai Nozomi." closing the door Nozomi read the signature once again before going to bed. It read,   
  
"To my dear friend Nozomi,   
  
Kenshin."  
  
~***~  
  
Nozomi who had been sleeping peacefully awoke that night to the sound of rain and a door shutting. She sleepily arose and went to Kenshin's room. He wasn't there. She immediately awoke completely in horror. She ran outside and looked around the courtyard. No one in sight.  
  
Nozomi felt her face become warm with anger and sadness. Kenshin was the only human she had ever known in her whole life. Even when she was a little girl about 5 or 6 all she could remember was roaming the empty streets of this town she now lived in, looking for someone, anyone.  
  
As far as she knew, she never had a family. Standing in the middle of the courtyard the moon shown above her. Like earlier she fell to her knees in tears. She hadn't wanted Kenshin to leave at least not so soon. Now she once again had no one but Taka.  
  
She wished he had stayed longer. So she'd have someone to talk to and share memories with but most of all so she'd have someone to be friends with.  
  
Nozomi sat there for a few minutes crying until she heard foot steps. When she opened her eyes and looked up she could see a red haired boy.   
  
She wiped off her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. Seeing a little more clearly she saw it was "K-kenshin?..."   
  
"Nozomi what are you doing out in the rain you're soaking and in more than one way." Kenshin said as he knelt down in front of her. He wiped her wet eyes with his own shirt. With a faint smile from Kenshin, they hugged each other.  
  
Kenshin's crimson hair was pasted to the back of his neck and his cheeks but he ignored the rain as he returned Nozomi's hug. Nozomi too, was soaking but as she and Kenshin embraced each other she felt warm and safe. They sat there for some time on silence until Nozomi said something and broke the silence.  
  
"I-I thought you had left..." Nozomi told him as she slowly stopped crying.   
  
They pulled apart.   
  
"Nozomi...Sumanu...demo I do have to go....." he sadly confessed.  
  
Nozomi looked into his sorrowful violet eyes. She started crying again.  
  
"Nozomi...please don't cry.....I don't want you to be sad." He said as he looked at her his hands on her shoulders. She slowly stopped crying but the frown on her face showed she was still quite sad.  
  
Kenshin got up and put his hand out. Nozomi accepted and Kenshin helped her up. He walked with her back inside and got her a towel. She dried herself off in silence.  
  
She finally turned around and looked at kenshin and said "I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too...I hope we meet again some day." he replied.  
  
With one last hug Nozomi and Kenshin bid each other goodbye. Kenshin went over to the door and opened it. He turned around one last time and looked at her. Nozomi looked down in embarrassment. Kenshin smiled when she looked back up. She blushed a bit, Kenshin left and closed the door.   
  
Nozomi could feel her face become warm and she was about to start crying again. Then she remembered what Kenshin said. "Nozomi…please don't cry…I don't want you to be sad."  
  
She stopped herself, but one tear did roll down her face. It made a quiet noise as it hit against the wooden floor of the dojo.  
  
Feeling sadder than ever, Nozomi went and sat down on her futon. She picked up her sketch book and looked at it one last time before lying back down.  
  
"To my dear friend Nozomi, Kenshin."  
  
~***~  
  
7 years later, Nozomi still walked along the streets. Everything was different though. All the buildings were rebuilt and there were shops and lots of people. But just like when she was little she still felt extremely lonely and sad even with the presence of people.  
  
Taka her old friend still sat on her head. And she carried around her sketch book. But the last drawing in it was Kenshin's.  
  
She hadn't drawn anything in 7 years. Yet she still had a small fire burning inside that told her not to give up that she'd find something to draw soon.   
  
She walked along looking down at the ground. Suddenly she collided with someone.  
  
She fell backwards onto the dirt road she had recently been walking along on. When the dust cleared she looked up. She was looking into the calm violet eyes of a red haired man.  
  
"K-kenshin?..." she stammered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
PLEASE READ+REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	3. The Rurouni Returns

Rain- The Rurouni Returns  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"...Nozomi?!" Kenshin said once he had studied the girl at his feet. He held his hand out and helped her up. They gave each other a hug overjoyed to see on another.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Nozomi asked. "I thought you were…"  
  
Kenshin quickly put his finger over her lips before she could continue. Nozomi began to blush. But Kenshin wanted no one to know who he used to be. He had already done enough by telling Nozomi who had been. And by not stopping her they'd both be in danger.  
  
"No I'm a Rurouni now." Kenshin told her softly shaking his head. Bits of red hair swept across his face as he did so.  
  
"Then why do u still have a sword?" Nozomi asked confused as she pointed to the sword and sheath to his left.  
  
"Hmm? Oh this…It's a sakabatou." He told her slowly drawing his sword from its sheath. Kenshin showed Nozomi the blade. She ran her hand along the smooth unsharpened side like a curious child. "It's not like my other swords that I used before" he continued.  
  
"So I see." Nozomi replied. Nozomi was glad that Kenshin was back yet she couldn't smile. It seemed as if her emotions had been gone ever since that day Kenshin had left her 7 years ago. She wanted to smile to show her joy but she could not almost as if a curse had been draped over her.  
  
"W-would you like to come to my dojo…again for a while?" She asked Kenshin.  
  
"Why not it'll be like when we were little" he answered. Kenshin held his arm out for Taka to fly onto. She did for a moment as if to say welcome back but then flew back onto Nozomi's head.They walked back to the dojo together. Cherry blossoms fell from the trees above as they walked along the path side by side. To Nozomi it was like a pleasant dream. Everything was perfect. Her old friend was back, they were alone away from all the people, and the cherry blossoms were falling is if for them.  
  
~***~  
  
When they finally got to the dojo Nozomi went with Kenshin inside but then dismissed herself for a moment. She rushed into the training room and grabbed her bo. She quietly put it away. Before Nozomi had left for town she had been practicing bo. But Kenshin had followed her and saw her put it away.   
  
"You practice bo?" Kenshin asked her with a surprised look on his face.Nozomi jumped a bit when she heard Kenshin's voice. She thought she was alone but it was apparent that she was not.   
  
She turned around and answered him. "I'm learning."  
  
"Learning?" he asked as if the word was new to him. Kenshin obviously wanted to know more about Nozomi and how and why she was learning bo.  
  
"About a month after you left I left the dojo for a while. I went wandering into the next town wanting someone to talk to because I couldn't stand being alone." she began.At the sound of this Kenshin's heart was crushed. He hadn't wanted to leave Nozomi but he didn't have much of a choice back then. After all he had a job to do.  
  
"I got fascinated by the ninjas that lived there and there technique of bo. One day I absent mindedly wandered into their dojo without permission. I got caught and explained my presence and how there art had fascinated me. They thought that wouldn't hurt to teach me bo so now I am learning. They had let Taka and I live there for a few months but when I explained I had to return here they let me go. Yet I still go back to their dojo every week on Tuesdays and take classes." She explained.   
  
When Nozomi had finished Kenshin and her were sitting across from each other on the wooden floor. He had his sword to his left and she had her bo on her lap.  
  
"…Nozomi I still regret the day I left you. I am so sorry. I didn't mean for you to become sad again." Kenshin said with regret.  
  
"Daijoubu wakkata…" she replied not wanting him to feel bad.  
  
"But…I too know how it feels…to be alone…my parents died when I was still an infant. And everyone else I have loved have also passed away." Kenshin said revealing a shard of his past for the first time to Nozomi. She stared at him for a while as he looked down at the floor. She felt sorry also for making him have to relive painful memories.   
  
"Kenshin…" She began. "I've missed you a lot and it doesn't matter if u left me then I'm just glad you're back." Nozomi said finishing. Then suddenly for once in 7 long lonely years a smile appeared on Nozomi's face. She had never been one to smile or show her feelings at all. Kenshin was the only one other than Taka that she really smiled too. But know that she was back to her normal self she could show her feelings again. It may have only been to Kenshin but it made her feel better.  
  
"Thank you." He said. With that he leaned forward and gave her a hug.  
  
He pulled back and gave her a small smile. "You're really nice Nozomi, I couldn't have a better friend."   
  
Nozomi blushed a bit at the compliment. "That's sounds like something you would say if we were still kids." she told him still smiling a little.  
  
"…True" he said as a sweat drop rolled down the side of his face.   
  
"But what did happen with the fighting and your other swords?" she asked.  
  
"…Ah…those…" he sighed "I couldn't keep fighting it was too much…"  
  
"…What do you mean?"   
  
"I sooner or later came to my senses and I couldn't stand to hurt people anymore. I wanted to form a new era but not the way I had been trying too…and my swords…I couldn't hold on to them…all they ever did was haunt me with there blood stains and dirt marks…I gave them up." Kenshin said finishing with a sigh.  
  
"Oh…I see……well you're welcome to stay here for as long as you want."   
  
With a glance at her copper colored hair and gentle face Kenshin whispered "Thank you."  
  
~***~  
  
Upon Kenshin's return on Saturday the days quickly were lost in time. Before he knew it Tuesday stumbled upon him and Nozomi. Nozomi quietly slid open the rice paper door. It was still earlier in the morning and she did not want to wake Kenshin. She snuck into the training hall and took her bo. She headed out the door with nothing but her bo, her purse, and the clothes on her own back.Her wooden shoes met the hard dirt of the court yard as she slipped out into the cool spring morning.   
  
The sun hadn't even arisen yet. At this early in the morning she had to be careful not to wake the birds none the less Kenshin. Nozomi was about to begin her journey then suddenly behind her she heard the foot steps of another. With a jump from freight she stood frozen. The cool spring fog dampened her face a bit as her heart pounded at the speed of light. Her feet seemed to be glued to the dirt path as her feet would not move.   
  
Suddenly the footsteps began again. They were coming closer to Nozomi by the second. Without thinking Nozomi then yelled out "Stay away! I have a bo!" as if trying to scare whoever was behind her off. What made it worse was it was still so early in the morning that the any chance of getting a clear glance of the persons face would be nearly impossible. Then she couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly her feet began moving and Nozomi turned around quickly. Without opening her eyes she swung her bo at the unknown person.  
  
'Pap' the bo made a soft landing noise as it hit something solid.   
  
"N-nozomi?" a voice said.  
  
Nozomi looked up at above her was Kenshin. She could feel her face become lit up with red. She stared at him for a moment and then at her bo which had been stopped by the palm of his hand. Immediately she lowered the stick from his hand and saw she had turned it a bit red.   
  
"You're quite the tough on aren't you now." he said with a smile on his face. Nozomi looked down in embarrassment knowing she was redder than ever.  
  
"G-gomen nasai……" she stammered.  
  
"Daijoubu…no harm done." Kenshin said ruffling her hair. This was easy for Kenshin to do as Nozomi was at least a half a foot shorter than him maybe even a full foot shorter. She looked up and understood what he was trying to say. Nozomi stuck her tongue out with a small smile.   
  
"So…where are you going this early?" he asked his hand still on Nozomi's head. Kenshin had completely forgotten their conversation from the other day.  
  
A serious took over Nozomi's once happy traits. "To my bo class you baka." she said tapping him rather hard on his head with her bo. She then turned around and started walking once again not saying on word more to him. 'That baka! He didn't even remember our conversation from Thursday!' she thought as an angry look hid all her other feelings from being seen. Nozomi walked at least two-thirds of a mile before she finally noticed. Faint foot steps had been following her as before. She turned around.   
  
The April morning was still blanketed with black shadows so she could scarcely see. Squinting her eyes she could make out someone taller than her and carrying a sword.  
  
"Kenshin!" it didn't take her long to figure out who was following her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Coming with you." he said as a smile light up his face.   
  
A dull shade of red tinted Nozomi's checks. "W-why would you want to come with me?" she said trying to sound angry at him.  
  
"…I want to see how well you've become at bo…and besides I know you're not really angry at me." he said walking ahead of her.  
  
"W….wha!...Why you! Get back here!!!" she yelled as she ran after him.   
  
When she finally caught up to him, Kenshin stopped and she could see a grin of content on his face.   
  
"You think that was funny don't you!? why you…" Nozomi began. She raised her bo above her head and it attempted to him. But of course he once again blocked it using merely his hand. Nozomi was now breathing hard yet she was not angry. In fact she was having fun playing with the rurouni by her side.   
  
"No fair…" she mumbled as Kenshin lowered her bo from his hand once again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CD: Do you people not like my story? Please review me, I worked really hard on it..... T-T  
  
PLEASE READ + REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Fighting and Tears

Chapter 4

* * *

"What's no fair?" Kenshin asked jokingly.  
  
"As if u didn't know!" Nozomi partially yelled at him.  
  
A chuckle escaped from the young Rurouni. His violet eyes were attracted to the young girls face suddenly. The sun was just beginning its morning hike over the mountain peaks and he could see her gentle face a bit better than before.   
  
She looked ahead to the mountains in the distance as his study her for a while. Nozomi's face showed a disturbed look of defeat. But Kenshin was able to see beyond the frown and lowered eyebrows. Nozomi wasn't all sad she was infact a very loving gentle soul. And seeing her smile was a pleasant but unfortunately rare treat. But what puzzled him is why she was like that. Was it because she was afraid to show who she really was? Or was it because she had been hurt in the past and had changed since?   
  
He wondered about this for a while as he kept up his pace making sure not to lose Nozomi.  
  
Suddenly Nozomi stopped for a moment. The wind rustled the rows of the sakura trees they had just entered beneath.  
  
Now small blossoms and petals floated down on the wind from the trees overhead. A few petals found their way into the rurouni's crimson hair. Nozomi removed her hand from her bo, which she had tucked into her belt. Now she reached up to remove the petals but instead of touching the soft skin of the blossoms she found her self running her hand along the soft skin of his cheek.   
  
Suddenly she paused. Nozomi shook her head a few times and closed her eyes. Reopening them she seemed to be coming out of a trance. Once she saw what she was doing she quickly pulled back. But upon doing so Kenshin caught her wrist. Nozomi couldn't look at him and instead gave her attention to the dirt path below her feet.  
  
Her face glowed a soft red as Kenshin held her wrist. For some time they stood there silent until Kenshin spoke up.  
  
"Nozomi…" he whispered.  
  
Nozomi hesitantly looked up into his soft violet eyes. Her heart started to beat at the speed of light. She waited expecting Kenshin to say something sweet and kind.  
  
"Lets go." he finished.  
  
Disappointed Nozomi looked down with sad eyes. But Kenshin lifted her chin. He gave her a small smile and lowered his hand.  
  
Just as Kenshin turned to begin walking again he no longer held Nozomi's wrist but grasped her gentle hand in his own. Surprised Nozomi gave a blush and a bit of a smile to this action.  
  
They started again and after leaving the tunnel of sakura trees they walked among the empty rice fields once more.  
  
Kenshin glanced at Nozomi through the corner of his eye and saw the edges of her mouth curved upward in a faint, small smile.   
  
Finishing the conversation his earlier conversation in his mind he thought 'But everyone has to smile sometime'.  
  
Nozomi and Kenshin continued to walk hand in hand and as the sun just finished climbing over the mountains they reached their destination.  
  
Upon entering the sleepy town the sakura trees seemed to glow in the morning sun. Their pink petals stood out and seemed to represent the peace and hope the town had for the future. To Nozomi it was beautiful.   
  
But the sakura trees were not the only noticeable things. Scents of teas filled the air as the people of the town awoke.   
  
Finally after walking through town Nozomi let go of Kenshin's hand. Upon arriving at the dojo Nozomi quietly knocked on the door.  
  
After a few moments the door to the dojo opened a bit. Suddenly out of nowhere leapt a man with a sword. He dashed towards Kenshin sword about ready to strike. Quickly Kenshin unsheathed his sword and begun to battle. His eyes narrowing into a death glare at his opponent he continued to fight.   
  
Just as quickly as the other another man appeared out of no where. This caught Nozomi's eye quickly but Kenshin some how didn't sense the person.   
  
Though he had two swords and had incredible speed. Nozomi pulled out her bo and blocked both of his swords. But a problem approached upon doing so. She may have protected Kenshin but she injured herself badly. With a wounded shoulder and a cut cheek she fell to the ground on her knees.  
  
Kenshin heard this and turned around. When he saw what had happened to Nozomi his eyes no longer were staring at battle with anger but at Nozomi with worry and freight.   
  
He to fell to his knees put not in pain only in horror. He wrapped his arms around Nozomi and pulled her close.   
  
No longer were the men attacking but staring at what had happened to Nozomi. They had lowered their swords and stood dumbfounded. Suddenly another man appeared. His hair was fairly long and black with some spots of gray. His face showed knowledge and discipline. And upon his healthy body he wore a black shirt and white hakkamas.   
  
"Nozomi!?" he said rushing toward her with worry on his face. He too knelt beside Nozomi.  
  
Kenshin looked up showing that his eyes had been dampened with tears. He stared as the man attempted to touch Nozomi's shoulder. But as soon as he got close enough to touch her ripped shirt blood stained his fingers and immediately he helped her up.  
  
"S-sensei?..." she began when she looked up. She flinched at the pain her injuries were granting her as she moved.  
  
"Don't speak child." he whispered as he helped her into the dojo.   
  
Kenshin watched all of this in confusion. "Sensei?...Nozomi…Nozomi wait!" he yelled as the dojo doors slammed shut leaving him outside alone his eyes still wet with tears. As the last of the water jewels trickled down his face as he sat there in aw.   
  
Finally he got up and rushed to the dojo doors and started banging on them. "Nozomi!" he yelled. But once again he was stopped. The two mean who had tried to rid of him before stood guard at the doors with their swords.  
  
Kenshin gave up. He could easily defeat these men but there was no point in fighting. It wouldn't change anything and either way he was sure she was in good hands. The only reason he yelled for her was because he wanted to see her badly.

* * *

PLEASE READ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Feelings Revealed

  
  
**Rain - Chapter 5  
Feelings Revealed**

* * *

Kenshin sat under a tree near the dojo doors. Luckily he was not chased away again, yet he still had to keep his guards up. It was obvious he was not welcome here and he wasn't feeling up to another fight.  
  
Kenshin did his best to watch himself but he found that he could not take his mind of Nozomi. He closed his eyes tight. Suddenly before him in his mind he saw a picture of Tomoe. All these years had passed since that day but pictures of the living nightmare never perished from his mind. Now once again he could see the day he had killed her. He could see the blood, tears and mud mixing below them.  
  
Tears fell freely from his face. For once he was not afraid to cry nor could he help it. Almost every single time he had cried before he had wondered. Was it ok to show his feelings to others? Was it right for him to cry for someone he loved even though he had once been a manslayer?  
  
Finally Kenshin looked up. Now no longer did his long crimson bangs hide his face. Now he looked into the world with damp eyes as if to say. 'I have showed you my true feelings. So now may I for once have things my way?'  
  
Finally he sighed heavily and with a last tear he whispered "Tomoe…" but in his mind he did not see Tomoe, yet a young, beautiful girl. Her eyes full of sadness and worry. Nozomi.  
  
Kenshin sat silent for while. Finally he made a promise to himself and Nozomi. 'Nozomi…' he thought. 'I won't let you die…not like before. I promise I'll always be by your side from now on.' Not much later he calmed down and the warm mid morning sun made him drowsy and he drifted into a light sleep.  
  
A few hours later in the early afternoon of the cool April day Nozomi awoke.  
  
The sun spread across the dojo room from outside and a light breeze rustled the sakura trees near the dojo.  
  
Nozomi awoke on an unfamiliar, yet clean futon. She blinked a few times, adjusting her eyes to the afternoon sun. The sakura trees outside rustled again. She flinched at the pain of her hurt arm as she sat up. But even thought in hurt it was no longer bleeding. She still had her own clothes on. They were stained by blood but other than that they were quite clean and descent other than the few small dirt stains here and there and a cut on her left sleeve.  
  
She sat on the futon for a moment and looked around. Sun poured into the room yet everything was cool and calming.  
  
Nozomi had forgotten all about Kenshin and the incident for a few moments until she saw the two pieces of her bo lying beside her. Then immediately her eyes opened wide and she remembered everything. Nozomi leapt up out of the futon and raced for the rice paper door. She slid it open carefully but quickly and rushed out of the dojo.  
  
Outside she stopped for a moment as the wind brushed against her face and rustled her copper hair. She stood there worried that Kenshin had left. She frantically looked around until she saw him. He still sat under the same tree he had been under for hours waiting for her.  
  
Upon spotting him Nozomi yelled "Kenshin!" and ran to him. This caught his attention and he turned around. His eyes opened wide and a he said softly "Nozomi?"  
  
When Nozomi reached him she fell to her knees and looked into his eyes. "Kenshin…I'm so sorry…" she began but before she could continue Kenshin had wrapped his arms around her and he was holding her tightly but making sure not to hurt her arm.  
  
"Nozomi…don't be sorry…I'm the one who made all this happen. If it weren't for me you'd be ok and training right now. Gomen nasai…very sorry." he whispered in her ear.  
  
The red that had not long ago been painted onto Nozomi's face faded slowly. She calmed down hearing this. And instead of pushing away from him, Nozomi relaxed in his arms and only wished for one thing. That she could stay the way she was forever.  
  
By this time both men that had attacked Kenshin were watching in awe. But Nozomi and Kenshin paid no attention. They sat under the tall tree as the wind blew their hair a bit, while the sun warmed their faces. Nozomi felt like never before. She was calm and happy. Closing her eyes slowly she sighed with content. She had never felt this way before. So free spirited and happy. It was almost as if a piece of her life had been missing and now she had found it and was finally complete.  
  
But most of all Nozomi felt like her name really could relate to her now.  
  
A few more minutes passed and nor Kenshin or Nozomi said a word. Then suddenly the dojo doors swung open.  
  
"Nozomi!?" a voice exclaimed. Nozomi turned around and looked up.  
  
"Sensei?" she said surprised to see him. But mostly worried about him seeing her with Kenshin.  
  
"What is the meaning of this Nozomi?" he asked.  
  
"Sensei! Please wait a moment let me explain…"  
  
"Explain what!? This man you were just now embracing is none other than the Hitokiri Battousai! Nozomi…this goes deeply against out ways…" her sensei trailed off.  
  
"But…Sensei please…" Nozomi was cut off again.  
  
"No Nozomi. I don't want to hear it." he said as he looked down in disgrace.  
  
Nozomi's sensei looked up and at her again. They both were silent for a moment. Then finally Nozomi stood up.  
  
"Sensei…if Kenshin is not allowed here…than I don't think I should be either." she started. "If you have not noticed he has not killed or hurt anyone today. Can you not see that this is not the Battousai but a Rurouni?"  
  
Nozomi got up and began walking away from the dojo. But she was getting a headache and quick for some strange reason. She suddenly had no clue what she was doing. She had come to this dojo and trained ever since she was little. Now just because of Kenshin and the ways of the ninjas she was giving up the one thing she had done for most of her life? It all confused Nozomi and she didn't know if she should turn back or continue on. But her feet wouldn't stop moving.  
  
Suddenly Kenshin got up and caught up to her. "Nozomi…what are you doing?" he asked confused. It was hard for him to believe that someone would go through all of this just for his sake. Nozomi stopped for a moment. She looked up into the sky with a confused and worried look on her face. Suddenly she collapsed.  
  
"I don't know…" she said as she fell to her knees. She had a major headache now and was totally confused. Everything had just now happened so fast. It was almost as if a strange barrier was trying to hold her back.  
  
Slowly tears began trickled down Nozomi's cheeks. She cried silently. She didn't want to leave but she didn't want to be away from Kenshin at any time. Ever since that time 7 years ago that he had left her she had been hurt badly. Now that he was back she didn't want to leave his side not for one second.  
  
Once again Kenshin held her tight. She sat in Kenshin's arms crying silently.  
  
Nozomi had been noticing how caring and open Kenshin had been lately and it was strange yet it calmed her a lot. But she also noticed how she too was crying a lot. Kenshin himself though didn't notice any of this .The only thing on his mind was Nozomi. She had been his friend for so long now he couldn't bare to see her in pain. Emotional or physical.  
  
Everyone was silent for a while. Nozomi hadn't made it to far from the dojo before she collapsed and her sensei was still outside watching everything.  
  
It still was strange to him that Nozomi could care for someone such as the Hitokiri Battousai but he couldn't win. Nozomi was one of his best students. And he didn't want to lose someone he had been training for so long. Besides what she had said was true. He hadn't hurt or attempted to hurt anyone so far.  
  
"Nozomi…" he began.  
  
She took a deep breath and looked up at Kenshin. Another tear rolled down her cheek. He gave her a small smile and wiped it off with his own sleeve. She did not smile but Nozomi felt better.  
  
She turned around and so did Kenshin. She sat on the dirt path with him and looked at her sensei.  
  
"If you wish to have this man join you today he is allowed…but only for my favorite student." he said with a small smile as he looked at her.  
  
Another faint smile lit up Nozomi's face and she got up. Kenshin copied.  
  
She couldn't resist. She ran up to her sensei and they bowed to each other. But without notice she also gave him a hug.  
  
Surprised at first he then patted her on the back. Nozomi was his favorite and first student ever. They had a kind of special bond between them and were always talking whenever they saw one and another. Nozomi almost considered him kind of like a grandfather maybe.  
  
Kenshin walked up when Nozomi let go of her sensei and bowed deeply. Hesitantly her sensei did the same.  
  
"You may call me Sensei Chikara" he said.

* * *

PLEASE READ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Memories and A Heart Held Dear

Another chapter, another step closer to the end of this fanfic. I'm doing my best to play catch up. As you may notice I'm actually indenting my paragraphs this time. And I'm seriously trying to make it better. For the few who actually read this fanfic thanks so much. Please Read and Review! 

Last Rurouni Kenshin the series and the characters don't belong to me. They belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Chapter 6 -Memories and a Heart Held Dear**

* * *

Kenshin, Nozomi, and Sensei Chikara all entered the dojo. After going through a few halls they all came to a small dining area. All three of them sat down at the table, Kenshin across from Sensei, and Nozomi to Kenshin's right.

"Nozomi…it seems today there will be no training I'm so sorry. There's just not enough time." Sensei Chikara announced as he closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"It's all right Sensei. I understand" she replied.

"So how's Taka?" he said continuing on.

With that question a small smile overcame Nozomi's face and her eyes lit up. It had always been her pleasure to talk with her sensei, as he always found things they could both share their interests about. Her answer was, "She's doing fine. She's back at my dojo right now. I didn't think it would be a good idea to bring her along." Nozomi and her Sensei began conversing. Kenshin just sat there for a while looking down at the table. He couldn't help thinking this was his entire fault. If he hadn't come with Nozomi in the first place she would've have gotten some good training done, and been returning to home well worked in a few hours. 'She didn't even invite me…I was being selfish.' Kenshin closed his eyes tightly feeling terrible about everything that had happened earlier in the day. 'It's my entire fault' he thought.

Nozomi, for a moment, looked at Kenshin out of the corner of her eye. She then looked over at him and saw him with his head down and eyes closed tightly. At first she thought he might be in pain. Worried she watched him for a moment. Taking a small cup she poured some tea for him. Her Sensei himself had just brought it to the table when Kenshin wasn't looking.

Nozomi carefully placed the cup in front of him. A moment later he caught the scent of the hot tea as its steam slowly warmed his face. His expression turned from a self punishing expression to a calm gentle look. He opened his eyes and studied the cup.

Looking up he saw one of the things he most enjoyed. A smiling Nozomi. He looked at her for a while, and then looked back down. He felt too ashamed to show his face to her anymore. Nozomi had expected to get a smile back but not this time. Becoming more worried she looked down at her own tea cup. She sat on her cushion as she clasped her hands around her warm cup of tea. The sweet fragrance and warm steam dancing around her face was a bit too much.

Nozomi was already hot enough as it was and what she really needed at the moment was fresh air. Pushing her cup towards the middle of the table she got up.

"Nozomi…are you all right?" her Sensei asked.

She turned around and with a small smile said "I'm fine." But it was obvious to almost anyone that the smile was fake. She walked out of the room and onto the porch.

Kenshin gave a quick glance to Sensei Chikara, who was still watching Nozomi as she closed the door behind herself, and then he left also. Kenshin followed Nozomi out to the porch; he then spotted her sitting down among some of the sakura trees. Walking over he joined her on the soft pale green grass.

Sitting in front of her for a few moments Kenshin watched her as she hung her head down, hiding her face.

"Nozomi…" he began quietly. Just then a bead of water appeared from under her bangs. Quickly dropping it fell down onto a blade of grass, and finally Kenshin spoke up again. "Nozomi, are you all right?" he asked again repeating what her sensei had asked her a mere few minutes ago.

Nozomi didn't answer. She just sat there.

Kenshin had no clue what was hurting her, or why it was hurting her. He sat there for a few more moments then he carefully wrapped his arms around her body. Nozomi finally opened her eyes as he did so, another tear rolled off her cheek onto the shoulder of Kenshin's kekobi. "Why are you crying?" he finally asked.

Nozomi pulled back and looked at him as another tear slid down her cheek. Kenshin took his soft hand and gently wiped it away. Nozomi took a deep breath as she tried to calm down. Her face tinted a soft red from crying so much. Finally she managed to tell Kenshin what was hurting her so much.

"Kenshin...remember when we were kids?" she asked looking down to the grass.

In reply he nodded a yes answer to her.

"When you left...it really made me think," Nozomi stopped, and then continued. "My whole life has been a blur to me. I never knew who my parents were, or why I was even still alive. But then I met you...the only part of my life I can clearly see memories of in my mind, were of when I was with you." She finally looked back up at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

She didn't answer Kenshin. Instead she asked him a question. "Kenshin, how did you feel that day when you left me seven years ago?"

Kenshin didn't answer, or question her reply. He just waited for her to say something else.

Nozomi looked down a little once again. "I've always wondered about that. How you felt. What you were thinking. But I could never bring myself to find an answer... because I'm not you."

A long break of silence over fell them. Kenshin didn't know what to say. All these years Nozomi had remembered him? Thought about him? It was hard to believe. For most of his life now all anyone ever remembered him as, or thought of his as was a man slayer, a hitokiri battousai.

All the people he had killed, all the towns he had helped to destroy. It was horrible, but every time he tried to forget it all, it all came back to him, again, and again, and again. Like a curse of some sort that hung over him. A punishment for all of the mistakes he had made in life. A punishment for all the deaths he was responsible for.

It took Kenshin a while but he finally came back to his senses. He looked back at Nozomi. His hands were now shaking. Remembering it all again, even for a second, it was like hell. What's more is it was his story. Kenshin continued to look at Nozomi. He could only think of one thing. How all of this had been his fault. In fact he had been thinking about it all day, but it just wouldn't leave his mind. Kenshin now looked at his hands, and how they were trembling with fear. Then after a moment he looked at Nozomi. Her copper hair lightly glowed in the late afternoon sun. Her dark brown eyes were beautiful but filled with worry and sadness. And her sweet face, her cheeks tinted with a light red.

Was this the face he had seen seven years ago? No...it wasn't. It was the same person, but now Kenshin realized something. Nozomi seemed calmer. It was obvious she was still worried and scared, but her face seemed more peaceful. At last Kenshin reached his hand out and took Nozomi's hand, wrapping his fingers tight around her own. When Kenshin did this Nozomi look up at him, her dark brown eyes confused and surprised.

Suddenly Kenshin moved towards Nozomi again. Doing so he once again wrapped his arms around her gently, making sure he didn't hurt her shoulder more. Nozomi sat in his warm embrace for a moment. Then she too wrapped her arms around Kenshin's body.

A moment after she did so, Kenshin whispered something softly into her ear. "I felt terrible when I left you Nozomi," he told her.

Nozomi sat there in his embrace as her arms were wrapped around his own body at the same time. Surprised at first, she then closed her eyes and then she began to cry softly, again. Kenshin pulled back and looked at Nozomi's face again. She was once again crying. Kenshin reached his hands out and took both of her own hands in his. Suddenly Nozomi looked up at Kenshin. "Now why are you crying?" he asked softly.

She looked down silently and began talking. "Because...I thought...when you left me seven years ago...that you just wanted to get away from me, and it felt like you didn't really want to be near me. I thought that's why you had left." She paused for a moment and looked back up at Kenshin. He gave her a small smile and then took his hand and wiped the tears from her face.

"You're mistaken Nozomi, I left because I had to, it was my job, but...there is something of mine that had stayed with you for these past seven years." Kenshin told her.

Nozomi looked at him confused. Then suddenly Kenshin took Nozomi's right hand in both of his own warm palms. Doing so, he put her hand right over his heart against the soft touch of his kekobi. "My heart." he said softly.

* * *

CD: Hope you guys liked it, READ AND REVIEW! 


End file.
